<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Cure a Headache by Shypandasweets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584944">How to Cure a Headache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shypandasweets/pseuds/Shypandasweets'>Shypandasweets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shypandasweets/pseuds/Shypandasweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy has a headache, and she gets some help in making it go away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link Neal/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Cure a Headache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not sure what to add here, but I guess I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivy was one of the very few that was allowed up into the secret loft area of Rhett and Link's shared office. Ivy had to wonder why they had one.</p><p>They both knew that when she was up there, then she was having a bad day. Most of the time the bad day was just because of stupid stuff that was going on with her family. They also knew that once she was ready to talk to either one of them that she would come down and do so. They made it very clear to her that she could come to them about anything.</p><p>But also, they knew that she battled with depression. And some days were harder than others. She could be at work but not behind her laptop behind the camera. No one made a fuss about it, they were just happy that she decided to show up.</p><p>Ivy remembered the very first time that she was told that she could go up there. She stepped into the large office and sat down on the sofa. She placed both of her hands over her head as she rested her head back against the wall. Link looked up at her from the other side of the room and asked if she was alright. Ivy broke down once he did. She confessed her mental health issues and he told her to go upstairs to the loft if she needed to be alone.</p><p>So, here she was, upstairs in the private loft all alone. She let out a sigh as her head snuggled against the pillows. It didn't matter how much they washed the sheets, she still could smell Link on them. She buried her head in his pillow and shut her eyes. Her body began to relax even more and the headache she was having slowly started to fade away. He always made her feel better in small ways. Making her laugh when she was on the verge of tears or just making her smile when he saw that she looked down. A blush ran over her cheeks and down her neck as she thought about him. A sigh left her lips as her eyes opened as she thought that she heard something. It sounded like Link. He was talking to someone on the other side of the office door. Probably something that was work-related. Her body wiggled down into the bed more.</p><p>They all had devised a plan of letting them know that she was up there. She would drape a pink towel over the top of the steps. The door opened and then shut. Link looked up and saw the towel there, and just smiled. He wondered how she was doing. He knew that she had mentioned a headache earlier. He chewed on his lip as he made his way towards the steps. Ivy heard him come closer and her body tensed up just a little bit but then relaxed once again. Her mind was distracted with thoughts of him and she tried to not think about him in that way, since he was making his way up the steps to see her.</p><p>He poked his head out once he reached the top and looked around. He saw her on the bed. A smile spread over his lips as he crawled up onto the end of the bed and sat down.</p><p>"Ivy, you ok up here?"</p><p>Ivy woke up from her nap she acted like she was taking and saw him on the end of the loft bed. She smiled as she sat herself up and rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, I'm ok. Just had a migraine headache is all."</p><p>She also didn't want to tell him that she had to step away from what was going on. The show they filmed today turned her on. Some of the looks he was giving the camera were just too much for her. She rubbed the back of her head once more as her gray eyes turned to look at his blue ones. Even if it was a little dark in the loft area, she could still make out how blue they were. She could get lost in them. Her head turned back away as she realized she had been staring. A blush formed over her cheeks once more as her head wiggled on the pillow again. His scent came up from it when she moved around on it, which only added to how uncomfortable she was starting to feel.</p><p>He frowned but then smiled, "Well I'm happy to hear that the silence up here helped." He lifted up his arms over his head and stretched. His back popped and he let out a groan from it, His body relaxed back as he ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses.</p><p>She laughed a little bit as she laid back down on her side and curled up so that she could see him. He moved onto the bed more and laid down next to her, "I know something else that helps."</p><p>She watched as his body began to crawl towards her. Her gaze rested on his and she saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before. It made her tingle inside. He leaned in close to her ear, "Unbutton and unzip your pants."</p><p>Ivy blushed but she did as she was told. She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants as she rolled over onto her back. She watched as his hand moved inside of her pants and under her panties. She was wet instantly. He smiled as he felt how turned on she was. His eyes moved from his hand up to her face, "You are excited about this, aren't you?"</p><p>She nodded her head with a smile. It was then that Ivy wanted to tell him how she really felt, but he was making her feel so good with what he was doing that she couldn't think of anything to say. She let out a hiss as she felt his fingers rub around her clit and over her lips. He slowly pushed a finger inside and watched as her body arched up in the air, "There we go."</p><p>His head lowered closer to her own and he kissed her lips. She brought up a hand and ran her fingers through his hair as she held his head to her as she deepened the kiss. A sound came from him as he added another finger slowly into her. His hand began to move, giving her the friction that she was craving from him. She broke the kiss and opened her mouth to a silent moan.</p><p>Her hand moved off of his head and down to the front of his pants. She smiled as she realized that she wasn't the only one excited. Her hand gave him a squeeze and then she rubbed up and down over him. He let out a low groan from feeling her hand through his jeans. His hand moved out from her pants as he worked at unbuttoning and unzipping his own.</p><p>Ivy moved her hand inside of his pants and was happy to see that he was hard. Her hand stroked over him as she turned her eyes to look at him with a smirk on her face, "It seems I'm not the only one a little excited right now."</p><p>He gave a little laugh and a moan from what she was doing. His hand moved back into her pants as he went right back to fingering her. Her body arched up again as she let out a moan. He made a face, "Shhh. People are still here."</p><p>A blush ran over her cheeks as thought about that. Her hand gave him a squeeze and he had to cover his mouth to keep from moaning from it. He gave her a look but then he pulled his hand free from her once more, "I have an idea. Pull down your pants past your bottom. Roll onto your belly and lift up your ass."</p><p>She rolled herself over onto her belly and pulled down her pants past her ass as she waited to see what he was going to do. He moved to where he was on top of her and pulled his pants down as well. He reached over to the small nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Ivy watched and blinked a few times, "Do I even want to know why you have lube up here?"</p><p>He gave a breathy laugh as he lubed himself up. A smirk ran over his face as he tried to think up of a good thing to say before he did anything, "You just need lube sometimes to loosen things up."</p><p>He had to admit after he said that, it probably wasn't the best thing to say. He dropped the lube onto the bed and leaned over on top of her. His arms and hands-on either side of her as she felt him slide in.</p><p>She covered up her mouth to keep from moaning out from it. His head rested on her shoulder as he began to thrust into her. She gripped the sheets and bit her lip to keep from making sounds. This was incredibly hot. Her body moved back to meet his own as they both got a good steady movement going as they both tried to stay quiet.</p><p>Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she turned her head to kiss the side of his face. He turned his face towards her and returned the kiss to her lips. He broke the kiss and had to wonder how far he could push her. He sat back up as much as he could. He pressed his hands down on her shoulder and pushed her down into the bed as he began to move faster.</p><p>ivy pressed her head into the pillow to keep from moaning out louder. She knew it was a matter of time before he started to get rougher with her. Her hands gripped the sheets harder as she felt him move harder on top of her. She felt him move his legs wider apart as he moved for a better angle. Her eyes rolled again as she really wanted to scream out his name, but she also knew that she couldn't do that right now.</p><p>One of his hands moved from her shoulders and gripped her long pink hair. He pulled it back, which caused her face to lift off of the pillow. She bit her lip again as she tried to stay quiet. His other hand moved to grip one of her breasts through her shirt. His hips now were pounding into her as fast as he could go. Ivy knew it wouldn't be long before she came all over his. She just needed something to push her over the edge. And then she found it. He lowered his own head and growled in her ear. That was it. Her mouth opened as she silently moaned out again as she felt her body move to the point of no return as she came around him.</p><p>The pressure of feeling her orgasm made him hit his own as he came inside of her. His hands let go of her hair and gripped her hips as he gave her a few more strong thrusts before they both fell down on the bed. She rolled herself around as she pulled her pants back up. She watched as he did the same. He rolled onto his back as she curled up next to him. He smiled as his head turned to look down at her as she rested against him, "How is your head now?"</p><p>She giggled, "My head feels great, but my body is sore now."</p><p>Link gave one of his sharp laughs but then placed his hand over his mouth as he started to wonder if anyone heard him. They both remained quiet and still for a few moments to listen for any signs of anyone hearing them. Once no one did, he smiled and relaxed once again as he pulled Ivy close to him, "I'm glad to hear that your head is fine, but maybe after a nice nap your body will feel better too."</p><p>She kissed his cheek and made a small sound as she wiggled against him and got herself comfortable, "At least for the next half hour, before people go looking for us."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>